


In loaf

by misbehavingvigilante



Series: Tales Inspired by the Discord Year 1 [23]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 01:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20381527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbehavingvigilante/pseuds/misbehavingvigilante
Summary: In which Tony and Steve are bread deeply, deeply in loaf (love) with each other.





	In loaf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peppypear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppypear/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Just Peachy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15182945) by [peppypear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppypear/pseuds/peppypear). 

> Happy birth, Pear. Sorry this is somewhat belated, even if it's still your bday in my timezone. 
> 
> So here's a new food au that hopefully people will enjoy!

The early morning lifestyle of bread did not suit Tony, not by a long shot, but he’d long given up hope of anything changing. That was just how bakeries worked, unfortunately early to rise, early to bed was the how the game was played. He was very unbread like in that way, like he was rolled out and kneaded into the entire wrong food group to begin with. At least, he was pretty. No one could say that he wasn’t as sight to belong as a Sfogliatella. His layers very intricate and many, brushed with delicious fats to help bring out a nice golden brown coloring and only enhanced the flavor and filled with a nice peach flavored ricotta at his center.

He was then again, bread in the loosest sense of the word, only having in common similar starters to many kind of breads and a similar need for handling. Really, ‘bread’ in the sense people who ate pizza were eating a vegetable by the tomato sauce layered beneath a deep blanket of warm and stretchy cheese and a nice variety of toppings to choose from to mix things such as meats, vegetables, or even fruits which all came together to create countless possibilities. Now that Tony thinks about it, maybe he should have been a pizza instead. Pizza was a good late night food, pizza didn’t have to be made before even the crack of dawn had begun, pizza places didn’t usually open right at dawn either.

But if he was pizza, he probably would have never met Steve.

Steve got overlooked a bit nowadays, white bread was king and thus whole wheat and whole grains bread were rather underwhelming. Not quite as sweet but very hearty, very fulfilling. A bread that would not let you down. A nice quick bread, that didn’t have any especially fancy steps into making it, letting everyone easily make the soda bread without having to worry about temperature control, an excess of time, or even kneading.

A good old fashioned soda bread, a nice big loaf with somewhat of an outside crumbly texture which really spoke to how bitchy Steve sometimes could be, but a rich aerated, soft center to go along with it. Not fully uniform, but that just gave Steve all the more character. 

A bread with principals really, when Steve got on with a tangent, he made you believe what he was saying, though of course Tony often drifted off instead of paying attention. He couldn’t help it that Steve had a nice voice okay? And he was such an early riser, too that Tony inevitably ended up falling asleep next to the soda bread more than once until he finally got in it his head that morning Tony was not and would not be an early riser by choice. 

Of course, then that meant Steve strongly suggested that Tony get to sleep at a decent time, and naturally Tony didn’t like that, but he did like spending time with Steve so he bore it. Steve had a nice everything, okay? He was just also pretty to look at even if Tony was regarded as more fancy from appearance alone.

And Steve was big, easily dwarfing Tony’s size with his girth, and well, never let it be said, he didn’t have something of a size kink. Not that it was always like that, it was also from a purely chaste point of view, Steve made Tony feel safe and warm when all they did was press against each other, with no residual warmth inside them as it had been a while since they had both been baked, but warm nonetheless. Not like oven warm which was like a sauna just slightly too hot either, but comfortable, companionable, and just plain nice for someone like Tony who could very much be tactile despite his sometimes contrary personality.

Then again, maybe it was just Steve. Steve was… well, Steve was many things and all things Tony loved.

The surprising thing was it wasn’t an one way street, that Steve seemed to love Tony as much as Tony loved him. It was a confusing ordeal one in which Tony had previously thought Steve was just messing with him, Steve was unexpectedly a good troll who played up his old fashioned values and worldview to make people think he knew nothing of the present and such. Tony had fallen for it more than once hence why he thought that confession was just a game of sorts.

Admittedly, a meaner game than Steve liked to play, but what could Tony say? He was used to people hurting him deep in his filling.

But no, Steve was sincere and sweet. Seemingly hurt that Tony had thought it was a joke at all, until Tony had brushed it off and been like of course, he knew Steve was joking, he was just making a joke in bad taste to give Steve a taste of his own medicine.

Not that Tony was certain if Steve had ever really bought that but the thereafter contact had made Tony’s thoughts on that matter rather clear.

It was once more, a too early morning, the sun has not yet risen but the chime on the door rang alerting them that the bakery’s owner was in for the morning again and thus it was time to wake up and see wait in anticipation of what new breads might join them on this day.

“Too early.” Tony yawned, still sleep-warm and resting into Steve’s side to help keep him propped up without having to use his own weight to do so.

“You always say that.” Steve said fondly though exasperated, but didn’t shrug him off either. “So I was thinking…”

“This early in the morning? My mind needs at least a few hours to boot up.”

“You’re a pastry, not a computer.”

“Hey, look, I’m down for interspecies romance, if you are.” Though technically, they are were in one as they were both bread, per se, but very different breads all things considered. 

“Well, it is about our relationship, but before you get off on a tangent, it’s not a bad thing.”

“When have I ever presumed something wrongly?”

The look Steve gave him alone made Tony want to dial that back and find anything else to say but Steve cut him off, “When we got together? The entire month afterwards where you were happy but still looking at me like this wouldn’t last, last week when I said we needed to talk, yesterday-“

“Okay, okay, okay. You made your point.”

“We’ve been together for a while now. I just thought, well, maybe you might be interested in an addition to our family?”

“You want to have a little roll with me?” Tony’s tone was incredulous.

“If you want to… you don’t seem disinterested in the idea of children even if we haven’t really talked about it.”

“I… no, it’s not that.” Tony liked children, he did, he might have pretended he wasn’t as much of a softie as he was for them out of self-preservation, but children were adorable. He had always kinda wanted some of his own. Even so much had thought about adopting some of his own regardless of relationship status if nothing panned out, but he never really imagined someone else would want to raise children with him. “Are you sure you want that with me?”

The idea of having children with Steve is very appealing, Steve would be so good as a father that, too. Not overly stern, but firm and capable of not giving into his children every whim unlike Tony would be prone to do, but also incredibly loyal and doting, never making them believe for once that they were unwanted, or unloved.

Tony really didn’t know how much he loved this idea until Steve suggested it.

“There’s no one else I would want this more with than you, Tony.”

“Then let’s do it.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna chat, I'm on [Twitter.](https://twitter.com/thiefoftruth26)
> 
> Also it's totally up to you whether Tony and Steve have a baby via bread sex, or if it's just adoption.


End file.
